Korra Captured
by CorruptionOfTheFrenchCrown
Summary: It has been two years since Amon has taken over Republic City. Equalist regime threatens to destroy the peoples' way of life. The resistance, led by Avatar Korra remains the final refuge for benders. But when she is captured by the enemy, all hope seems to be lost, but little does she know that in being captured, she we will find her freedom.
1. United Forces

"Hell Yeah!" I shouted, turning round to high five the green-eyed, 21 year old earth-bender, whom I have been working with for the past two years. Striking my palm with a loud whack, he playfully put his arms around my shoulder.

"That couldn't have gone better. Four crates of equipment seized, 7 prisoners taken, and enough food and drink for the next three months!". Beaming, he turned to me "Hey, we should have a party tonight - just you, me, mako and a whole lotta food! We could watch a movie, or we could even-".

"Mako? Who's that?" I asked skeptically; It's not that didn't like new people, but I was hesitant to include another person to our tight, be it small, group of friends.

"He's my brother, and he decided to join the resistance three days ago. He used to work as an undercover detective up top, but I convinced him to join. You'll love him, even if his eyebrows are kinda weird..". The idea did seem intriguing, especially since the last couple months have been particularly hard.

"A weirder, more stingy version of you, sounds great" I said laughing.

As we approached the mouth the cave, we arrived at the deck of an old, sunken boat with a 'UF' printed in large font on the side, which we had can come to call home. The air was a mixture of spicy, inciting smells that promised to relinquish our hunger that they we had bore for several days now, and a sticky sickly smell of oil and grease that came with mechanics. Despite this pungent smell, there was something I liked about it: the ability to manipulate metal components to create wondrous machines was something that I had admired from a young age; no doubt this came from years of growing up in a cold rural area where the pinnacle of technological achievement is the invention of skis: a form of transport that followed the mysterious introduction of penguin sledding.

"God dammit, this stupid thing won't, who even-" he struck the component with an abnormally large hammer, causing a small, futile puff of smoke to be emitted from the beeping device.

"Hey Baatar Jr, everything alright?" I asked with a half smile.

"Korra! Hey, I was just tinkering with some enemy technology. Very complex, requires a lot of skill to understand. But don't worry, with my insight I have no doubt we will discover their evil secrets within!". He flashed a wicked smile before promptly returning to whatever he was doing. He was always very odd, but ever since he had met this girl, he was acting particularly strange.

It was no secret that while the raids had been major successes, our engineering and technology department had been lacking to say the least. Before the whole city had collapsed last year, Amon had forcefully recruited all major mechanical and motoring firms, essentially draining anywhere else in the city of any skilled workers.

Before I could even see the main dining room, I was greeted by the sound of celebrations. By the time I was in the doorway, the deafening chant of 'Kor-ra! Kor-ra!' threatened to burst my ear drums. "Alright, alright!" I said acknowledging the sea of people that were surging towards me.

"To Korra! The women who has liberated us from the bastards who have have tried to rob us of our freedom! May the good food and wine never end and the cowards who call them selves heroes burn in hell!" toasted an unfamiliar voice in the crowd. It was immediately met with cheers and a moment of silence as everyone took a swig of drink. While I was humbled by their compliants, the harshness and the bitterness in the language was unsettling. We may be fighting a war, but there humans on both sides. Bolin noticed my less than delirious mask that everyone else seemed to be wearing and came over.

"Hey! Stop thinking so much, this is a time for celebrating out victories, not worrying about the future." He was right of course, I was glad for the interruption.

"Thanks Bolin, I needed that, now who wants to see the ancient art of beer bending?". That was the last thing I remembered before the whole party became a swirl of funny stories, bad impressions and even worse jokes.

"Get of me you silly dog!" I'm saying between fits of giggles. "Naga?" I ask as the sensations of her giant paws stop all of a sudden. "Naga where are you?!". I'm concerned now, where could she have gone?

A red sky, the sound of a an awful whine and bloodied white fur overwhelm my senses as I make out the diminishing image of my best friend. Darkness consumes me as I wake to a blood curdling scream that rattles the metal hallways. My throat is sore, and that is when I realise that the horrifying scream was coming from me.

"Korra! Are you okay?" asks a concerned voice. From the blurry image in front of me, I make it out to be Opal.

"Fine, never been better." I manage to spit out in-between laboured breaths. A rhythmic thud of someone wearing metal armour becomes apparent.

"Is everything okay avatar Korra? I heard an awful scream and-" he pours out.

"Fine, you can go now." I say without looking up.

"Are you sure? Because I can get Kya, or-"

"LEAVE" I bark, the pain and anger in my voice surprises me as he scampers out of the doorway. Opal gives me a sympathetic look.

"Come on, walk with me. You can't possibly go to sleep in this state. Besides, Chief has a job for you. But if you don't want to take it, you really don't have to, especially since it hasn't even been twenty four hours since that last raid."

"No, If she really does have a mission and she wants me to do it so soon, it must be important" I replied.

As she leads me up the stairs, I am reminded of how much of a friend Opal has been in the last few months. Don't get me wrong, Bolin is great for parties and I wouldn't want anyone else watching my back when we're fighting, but with Opal I feel as if I can expresses some of my problems without being met with "Hey we should have a party to cheer you up!". It's been hard for her. Ever since her brothers have been out on the from line, she's been more reserved. It was as if she had suddenly forgotten how to be happy.

"Here we are." She stated. The weight of the sea air seemed to weigh on me, like a snake slow suffocating any air out of my lungs. "Hey, it's gonna be fine, alright? You're the avatar remember?". I couldn't forget it.

"So you really think that they will be moving the all prisoners tomorrow night?" I asked. It seemed unlikely that they would risk transferring all the prisoners at one time.

"If the intel is right, and I think it is, then yes. I'm not gonna lie to you avatar," I winced at the title "but this might be our one chance of getting them out. After being transferred to the F.I headquarters, theres no getting them out. It won't be easy"

"It never is" I scoffed.

"But with the element of surprise, I have on doubt we can do it. Are you in avatar Korra?" she asked, poker faced.

"Did I ever have a choice?"

Meanwhile, in a darkened, musty office, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" boomed a dark, authoritative voice. I paused, took a long painful breath, and strode into the office. On the desk stood a plaque, with the words 'Hiroshi Sato' scratched out. I took a seat in one of the large, comfortable, yet unnerving leather seats. "Ah yes, my protege. The time has come for you to prove yourself, to show to the world what we are capable of!" he announced as if talking to an audience. Even while wearing a mask, the sickly, foul-mouthed smile on his face was obvious to me. "They remain ignorant and in the dark about our ambush. They will attack on the border, anticipating the transfer of prisoners, and that is when we will show them why benders had inferior!". He looked at me expectantly.

"Yes, yes we will show them" I replied unconvincingly. Normally, I was quite the actress, but something about him left nothing to hide.

"Don't tell me the _lioness_ has become rabbit hearted?" he laughed dangerously.

"Not at all, I was just lost in all my hate for them". It seemed that my answer was adequate as he continued.

"Then tomorrow night, you and six of our best men will go out to retrieve the devil that is the avatar! I've heard many tell of this disgusting being, but I have no doubt you will fell the brute. He will fall, and soon after they will all fall. Will you do my bidding and serve us all?" he asked. I knew that this was ceremonious.

"Yes. He will fall".


	2. The Devil Inside

"Why can't everyone be like you guys?" I sighed. Clinging to the bottom of the sea bed, I watched as the fish went about their day, not stopping to stare at me, not stopping to ask if I was really the avatar, but just respecting the space of a stranger. I liked these fish. But most of all I liked the water; It is the only time where for a few moments, I could exist and nothing more. It was the only time when I could be Korra, the homesick teenager who wants to be treated as such, not the almightily powerful avatar who is destined to restore 'balance to the world', whatever that was supposed to mean. It is the time I felt closest to peace.

Before I could prolong this beautiful existence, I felt an unearthly presence around me. The water around me morphed into a figure, a women with bright, piecing green eyes. Her shimmering eyes stared into my soul and I felt a sense of peace that I once felt so many years ago as a child. She wore a beautiful red and black garment that swished with the water. Red and black? Was I speaking to the devil? I felt a rising internal panic, but another look into eyes dispelled any sense of anxiety. 'The Devil does come dressed as a beautiful women' I thought. I gazed once more into the castellations of her eyes. An eternity passed, but it wasn't enough as her image began to fade from the water. "Don't go!" I screamed, horrified, desperately trying to clutch the beautiful women who was escaping.

I felt a strong hand grasp the back of shirt and I am hauled out of the water.

"Are you okay?!" asked the disturber of the peace innocently. I look up to the see the concerned eyes of Bolin.  
"Yeah, just fine" I answered spitefully.  
"Really? Because it looked like you were lost in another world, a world you didn't want to escape from. Thank the spirits I got here when I did!" He exclaimed. I suppose I was lost in another world, that I didn't want to escape from.  
"I was just dreaming" I replied lazily.  
"Well you'll have plenty of time to dream after we capture those prisoners. Right now we need to get you ready".

"Suit up ladies, we're going in." shouted the chief.  
"Ladies? I ain't no lady!" argued Bolin, flexing his biceps.  
"I guess thats why you use women's shampoo?" I smirked, tossing his shampoo to Mako.  
"Really Bro? I thought you stopped doing that?" Mako questioned disapprovingly.  
"I did, honest! But my hair now is so soft! Feel it Mako!". Bolin shoved his had towards Mako, patted a clump of hair.  
"Huh, It really is soft. My problem is that every time I use shampoo it feels oily, and greasy"  
"Not with this shampoo, It really helps out to bring the-"  
"_Ladies! Please!"_ boomed the chief, who like, spend the past fifteen seconds wondering what the hell was going on.  
"If you'll me talk now, I was talking about these new helmets that Baatar Jr developed for us. It should prevent you front being shocked. Just ground yourself, and press this button to discharge any electrostatic charge you may have". Sweet. Those shockers that they were using were a real pain in the ass, so these should help. "It is vital that you keep these on the same time. Not just for protection's sake, but to help you hide your identity. Now go. The next train leaves in 4 minutes."

Putting on our helmets, we jumped into the train and took off. I took one last, longing look at the boat. You never know when you'll see something for the last time.

"Shit, my arm!" screamed Bolin from my left. Water bending a grenade from out vicinity, I rushed back to check on him.  
"Spirits Bolin, It's bad alright. I can't heal it right now, you have to go back" I said examining the bleeding wound.  
"I'm not leaving you, I'm fine I just need to-". Bolin erupted in another fit of pain.  
"Bolin you need to leave. Now." I ordered, staring him in the face. Initially, he resisted, but his facial features softened to an expression of shame. "I'll be fine, just go" I ordered once more. I took one more look. You never know when you'll see someone for the last time.

Dancing my way through hordes of enemies, I made my way into thick of battle.

'Ping'. Shrapnel had hit the top of my helmet, rendering it useless, and making me blind. I threw it on the ground and I carried on. Suddenly, I spot an enemy in my sights, and I run jaguar like towards my prey. But as my enemy becomes clearer, I slow down and I stop.

It was as if time had stopped. The sound and violence of battle had ceased as I stared at the women in front of me. She was definitely one of them, but something about her made her stop. Her green eyes met mine in a moment of mutual astonishment. Maybe it was the beauty that she possessed. Maybe it was the peace that I felt looking into her eyes. But I felt compelled to speak out "My name is-"

Moments ago, on the enemies' front line

I had entered a clearing and I stood still to catch my breath. Breathing with all this dust wasn't easy, especially when you carrying an electrical glove in one hand. Before I had a chance to take up a fighting stance, I saw an enemy accelerate towards me with inhuman speeds. But as the enemy approached, the sounds of footsteps slowed down before they stopped altogether. I looked through the dust to see a young women all in blue. Blue, who in the world would wear blue to a war zone?

That should've my first clue.

Meeting her eyes, the oceans that seemed trapped inside seemed to burn with a raw passion, a desire that seemed to transcend anything of this world. Somehow, behind the fire, I saw a kindness and longing that seemed purer than anything I had experienced before. Somehow I knew that we were destined to meet. Before I could extend a hand of friendship, a hand of whatever they might come, I was hit with a devastating revelation. 'She's the avatar'. The avatar is not a man. No wonder she had escaped detection for so long.

I felt a poison in my brain as I remembered what I was sent to do. could I do this? could possibly ruin this chance, what ever this may be? Could I really ruin the trust that we had somehow managed to build in the few moments we had met?

"My name is-" She collapsed to the ground before she could say anything else. I fell to my knees to catch her, taking the glove away from her back. Before she faded away she stared into eyes once more. Hey eyes flashed with livid betrayal.

I heard the excited voices of my fellow fighters approach. I took one more look at the sleeping beauty in my arms. You never know when you'll love for the last time.


	3. Welcome to Hell

"And most of all, we say thank you to Asami, the woman who single handedly took down the avatar!" Amon says talking into a microphone. I reply, I timidly raise my glass and return a meekly smile. "But enough talk, now we celebrate!". The silence disappears as the buzz of talk and drinks takes over. I immediately feel more comfortable, the noise and bussiness hiding my secret shame. As soon as I think no one is watching me, I run towards the nearest exit.

Through what seemed like a labyrinth of stare cases and doorways, I reach my room and immediately lock the door and head towards the bathroom. Colllapsing on the floor, I wretched a mixture of blood and guilt, total darkness enveloping me on this dark and stormy night. Every few seconds, a flash of lightning would illuminate the room, to reveal a sickly stranger staring accusingly at me in the mirror. I closed my eyes. I couldn't think about her, not now, not ever.

I still like this for seems like hours, before I let the I let the lull of sleep take me.

Daylight streams into my room. The usual burden of everyday life felt particularly heavy today. I'm still dressed in the same clothes as I was yesterday. I head for the bathroom and I look into the mirror: the usually dainty, delicate women is gone, replaced by a tired looking imposter. Imposter seemed very fitting today. Maybe a shower will help.

The initial rush of warm water is soothing, as I close my eyes, feeling all problems melt away. But something feels off, not quite right. Opening my eyes revealed the sickly liquid of blood covering my pale body. Am I bleeding? Is this how it all ends, pathetic and alone?

I blink hard, and the blood disappears, replaced by water once more. This calms me down, but while it was gone, I could still feel the blood on my hands like an indelible ink.

I have to go see her, I will not be at peace until I do.

Heading towards the prison on the bottom floor, I met two lamed faced guards. "I'm here to see the prisoner. Alone" I emphasised. The looked uneasily at each other.  
"Im sorry, but Amon has requested that no one is to see her right now."  
"Really? Well I will just go tell him that two of his guards has denied the request of Asami the women responsible for capturing her?" I reply expectantly. As if on cue, they both looked up and realised their mistake.  
"We're so sorry, we had no idea! Please go in, and shout if you need any help" they said bowing. As if I needed help.

Upon entering this grim place, the smell and taste of blood hangs in the air, stagnant and rotten. The room is completely empty, apart from the avatar, who is is on her knees, constrained by two chains on her arms. She looks downwards, breathing heavily. What should I say? What could I say? 'Oh hey it's me, you know that girl who betrayed and captured you? Just wanted to see how you were doing!'. I grimaced at the thought.

"Um, hi it's me. Asami. Well you probably know that by now - you know because I was the one-" I stopped my self. "I just check on things, erm, well I guess things aren't really okay, but ugh." This wasn't going well. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"I guessed I just wanted to say sorry. when I first saw you, I was speachless. No one has ever had that effect on me." I heard her breathing stop momentarily " but I then I saw who you were, I saw that you were the-". A fierce blue flame erupted in front of me, as the avatar let out an expression of pure rage. Being just out of reach, I watched in despair and guilt as the avatar struggled against the chains that bound her.

"That's all you ever people see, that's all you people ever fucking-". Before she could finish her sentence, the guards had already shocked her, and her body went limp on the concrete floor, her face hugging the cold ground.

Yet her eyes still remained trained on me with a burning intensity. In her eyes I saw a longing for an end.

* * *

Author's note

**I apologise for the formatting error earlier, I'm not too sure what happened, but it seems to be back to normal. Thank you for reading, and if you have any comments, questions/queries or suggestions, I would be more than happy to reply. Feedback is really invaluable, one word or a thousand.**


	4. Fallen Angel

Two days. It has been two days since the avatar tried to burn me to death. It has been two days since she was shocked. It has been to days since that desire for an end has haunted my dreams.

Sometimes, I see her, smiling at me, her eyes inviting. We are in a field of green, a glorious light bathing us in a honey gold. She laughs a sweet laugh and playfully runs away, beckoning for me to chase her. And I do, I run towards the girl, my girl dressed in blue. But I never reach her. she fades into the light, and I am alone again. Then I wake up.

I had this dream today. I knew how it ended, but I still enjoyed the look in her eyes, our eyes.

I'm in my room, still dressed in the same clothes that I was when it happened. I no longer eat, I just sustain myself. I suppose I should do that today. Not that I have anything to eat for. I walked out my room, not caring whether I had closed my door.

I made my way down towards the main hallway, when I hear the dreaded voice speak. "…in two days. She will arrive, escorted by myself, and an armed squad. Do not be late" he hissed. I felt sick, he was talking about the avatar. They are moving her so soon?

Realising that my ear was still glued to the doorway, I scrambled away before anyone saw me. So much for eating.

"Asami, dear I've been thinking. How would you like to go on a holiday? Just you and me" I look up to see my father smiling. Despite this, there is a nervousness in his eyes, that he was trying to hide.  
"Are you sure? I thought you were in the middle of-"  
"That's not important now!" He snapped. Something was definitely wrong here. He cleared his throat. "What I mean is that there is more to life that just work isn't there?" he said staring at me, but as if he was talking to someone else "There are other things like holidays, and happiness. You always told me that" He didn't finish his sentence, his eyes filled with sad tears. He tore his unwavering gaze from the space in front of me. "I'm sorry, I was somewhere else. What do you say?". I wasn't sure what I could say. My father always prioritised his work, especially after being recruited by Amon. To have such a sudden change in attitude was very strange.  
"Sure dad, sounds like fun" I reply as nonchalantly as I can.  
"Great! We leave tomorrow. And honey, please leave this between just you and I, you know jealous the others get!" He forced a laugh, to which I return an equally forced laugh. Clearly something was wrong, and I was determined to get to the bottom of it, but right now there was a more pressing matter.

I needed to find a solution. How could I possibly rescue her when she was so dangerous? After her out burst towards me, the number of guards outside of her cell had doubled. I just needed to find a way. There's always way. I just need to think. I just need to-

"Asami, are you alright? You look like you must be thinking about something important." interrupted Lole. In my world of hate and distrust, she provided some escape. She was a shy, rich daughter of a rich man, who I had befriended. "I'm guessing your headed towards the ceremony". Ceremony? What was this?  
"I'm sorry?" I enquired.  
"You know, Amon is finally taking the avatar's bending away?" she looked me quizzically. "Where have you been for the last two days? Either way, I have my own private booth, lets go there now." Wordlessly, I followed her. This was bad. This was really bad.

"Here we are. It's my dad's 'high security' booth. We will able to hear them, but no one will be able to hear us." I don't even turn around to acknowledge this. My eyes are glued to the avatar, who is tied up on stage. Amon is strolling around the stage, in his usual arrogant fashion. He can't really take away someone's bending. Can he? No, I'm sure it's just another lie. She'll be fine. She has to be.

Amon finishes talking and takes a position behind the girl, forcing her forehead to face towards him. Her eyes tremble fear. With one swift motion, he brings his thumb to her and presses down. Without a sound, her eyes roll back inside her head and she collapses in pain onto the ground. No. No. This can't be happening. "NO, STOP IT, YOU MONSTER! I'LL KILL YOU". I punched the glass walls, but they do not give. My fists hurt like hell, but I keep up this assault in vain. I feel hot blood on my hands, but this only spurs me on. My vision is blurry as angry tears flood my face.  
"Asami, what are you doing? Stop! Someone will hear you! Stop!". A pair of arms grip me from behind and drag me away from the window. I try to fight it, but I give up.  
"Okay I'm stopping. Now let me go" I demand.  
"Not until you tell me what the hell that was? Do you know what would happen if they heard?" she questioned. I avoid her eyes.  
"Listen Lole, I need to go now. Do not follow me." I turn to leave the room. "Don't do anything rash" she states.

I'm tired of being scared, of being afraid of what might happen. Today I'm going to change that.

Without her bending, she would be much weaker, and more importably less dangerous. Taking down the guards would be much easier now. I grab my glove, and my bad filled with all my prized positions. If I was going to do this, then I might as well remain anonymous, so I put on the standard equalist armour and head gear and headed out. To a stranger, I would look like a just another equalist.

With the glove concealed under my jacket I head towards the single guard, who was too lazy to look up at the footsteps. "Huh?" he manages to say before electrocuting him. This was easier than I thought it would be. I opened the cell the door, where the girl was lying limp on the floor. I rush to her. Unconsious. She looked so beautiful none the less. It was as if I had walked on her mid sleep.

"There you are!" I turned wide eyed too see another guard wielding a knife heading towards me. He jumped on me, knocking the glove out of my hand. He grabbed my neck with one hand, brandishing the knife with the other. With both hands, I grabbed his knife arm, stopping the glistening blade just millimetres from my throat. I was strong, but with the air being slowed forced out my lungs, I knew the end was soon. I turn to see the sleeping girl. If I die here, I want to be my thoughts to be of her. Suddenly, I'm transported back to my dream, but this time, she grabs my arm and we are running in the field once more. She smiles at me and everything seems alright once again. The light is fading, and even in this dream, there is a lack of air. She smiles on regardless, I feel happy. I feel at peace. I feel free.

"Get of my daughter you piece of shit!" bellows a raging voice. I take several gasps of the glorious air in the room. Once I had gathered my senses, I realise that it is my father who had fought off my perpetrator. "Asami, quick, grab your and bag and head towards the door!" The urgency in his voice was evident, and I listened. Why would he of all people help me rescue the avatar?

We enter the deep velvety darkness of outside, and my dad loads the avatar into the left side of two seater car. "Dad? Are you not coming?" I question.  
"No honey. Now leave, before they find you. I'll distract them for as long as I can" he says calmly.  
"I don't understand. I thought you hated benders? Why would you help me?" I say staring into his eyes.  
"All I have ever wanted is for you to be safe. I thought that by helping Amon, you would be safe from the benders, the benders like the ones who killed your mother. But I now realise that dangerous people exist in all walks of life, and that Amon is one of those people. That is why you need to go."  
"I can't leave you, I can't!" I scream, tears furiously streaming down my red face.  
"Asami, I'm not going to lose another member of this family. Losing your mother killed me, but you bought me back to life. To see you gone would end my world. No. I'm sorry it has to be likes this. If we don't meet again this world, just know that I love you, that I've always loved you".  
"I love you too". I want to say more, to do more but there is nothing to be said. I take one last, longing look and rush into the car, hitting the gas.  
I don't look into the mirror. I don't want to. Just as we are out of earshot, I hear the crackle of electricity in the air, but I hear no scream.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**As per the review posted, I think I have fixed any formatting the issues that existed and hopefully there will be no more issues. If there are any more issues, please let me know. **

**I have a vague idea of where i'm going with this, but not entirely sure on whether I should split this into more than one season or not. If anyone has any suggestions please leave a review or shoot me a message.**

**As always, I thank you for reading and I hope this chapter finds you well.**


	5. Run, and I'll Follow

_My Angel comes dressed in red with eyes of green_

_Is she from heaven or from hell?_

_I cannot tell_

* * *

"And if we don't hide here

They're going to find us"

I feel the groping hands of slumber unravel from my body. While my mine is awake, my body refuses to listen. I'm not sure where I am, or even who I am.

"If we don't hide now

They're going to catch us where we sleep"

I cannot see anything but the sound of rushing air tells me I'm being moved somewhere. I don't know how, but even in this drunken state, I can tell that there is an unspoken tension in the air.

"And if we don't hide here

They're going to find us"

My senses are returning to me one by one, and slowly, with a sense of nervous anticipation, I flutter open my eyes

I was met with a blanket of brilliant bright stars shining brightly down upon me, but it was if they were shaking, not quite still. I recognised this to be the movement of a car that I must be in. Keeping my throbbing head still, I explore the narrow range of my vision. At the very edge of this I see a leg.

"You're awake! Thank god! Was the music too loud? I'll turn it down. I have a lot on my mind and it just helps me take my mind of it, you know?" an alien voiced recited in a nervous voice. I stayed still, dumbfounded by this most strange answer from someone who was trying to kidnap me.

I decided that now would be a good time to escape, and ditch this crazy person who had somehow managed to capture me. God knows how this idiot did it. She obviously didn't know who she was dealing with.

I convinced my body to lift itself up from the seat of the car, but I was met a shot of pain that travelled through my spine like a burning bullet. I also learnt that my wrists were loosely bound together. She couldn't even tie me up properly!

"I demand that you let go of me at once. If you do not, I will be forced to use my bending to take you and this car down together quicker than you can pull so much as a knife out!" I shot at her in a strained voice. I knew that this was no empty threat. She would have no choice.

Instead, she turns away from me in sympathy, in guilt. Why was she not afraid?

No. No, it can't be. It's just lies, they told me that it was a lie.

I had lost it: it was stolen from me, ripped from my very soul.

This revelation was too much for me to handle as I felt the hands of sleep reach out to take me once more.

* * *

_My love shines brighter than any star in heaven_

_My heart burns deeper than any fire in hell_

* * *

I awake, yet this time it is day who draws me out, and for once I wake with trouble.

I'm not sure what what I'm feeling, It's as if a feeling that has shrouded my life has vanished with the wind. It's a good feeling, this lack of feeling.

"Will you cut my bindings?" I ask, not bothering to look in any particular direction. I don't expect her to say yes, but there was no harm in asking.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I couldn't risk you now. Not now." A sadness touches her voice.

"Will you tell me where we are going?" I enquire.

"Away." she replies. Away sounds good.

For once I am content to lie in bindings, unable to move. There was something scary about having complete trust in just once person, but also something comforting, something liberating.

For the last time today, I feel once more the depts of sleep call me.

"Wake me when we arrive" I ask simply.

* * *

_I am forever yours,_

_But will you ever be mine?_

* * *

**Author's Note**

**What did you think about the use of lyrics? Was it good/bad? Do any of you know where it is from?**

**Thank you guys for reading, and I hope that you're having a great day. If you're not, hopefully that took your mind of it for a few minutes.**


	6. Forgive Me for I have Sinned

**Author's note**

**I apologise for the late update. I'm afraid that this won't be much better in the near future. Life has been a bit harder recently. Either way, I hope you enjoy the next instalment.**

* * *

I'm sitting on the end of an unfamiliar slab of rock, my feet dangling over the edge. Murky water swirls below, the true nature and depth of the water hidden from me. I throw a rock into the water, watching it being swallowed up, never to see the light of day again. For once in my life, water scares me. No longer can I sleep in the comforting arms of the sea, the embrace of the warm ocean currents rocking me slowly, as my mother once did when I was a child.

I stare at the water, but nothing looks back.

I close my eyes, and for the first time I hear the wind sing a sweet song; I'm not sure what the songs about, but it's like an angle's whisper, dancing around my head. It's nothing like I've ever experienced before: I turn my head frantically to find the source of this wondrous music, but to no avail.

Instead, I stop, and let the music carry me away.

It's been two days since I was imprisoned. My wrists and arms still burn where the chains once bound me, but I'm feeling better. I no longer wake in a sweaty panic, eyes searching for Naga. In its place is a velvety darkness that greets me.

I haven't spoken a word to Asami. I'm still unsure on what to think of her. On one hand, she is an enemy who betrayed my trust, knocked me unconscious and handed me over on a silver platter to Amon. But on the other hand she is a beautiful being who probably risked her only way of life for a strange girl, whom she knows nothing about. Maybe I should talk to her. Or maybe I'll let her talk to me. What if she's thinking that? This is stupid, I'll just go talk to her.

"I made some food, are you hungry?" Asami asked. So much for taking the initiative.

"Sure, one second." I reply.

I take a seat on the ground opposite her, staring curiously into the bowl of hot food. The smell coming from the food was questionable, but the famish I was feeling was not. Being tortured for days on end does that to you.

"I know it's not the best, but-". She looks up to me, wide-eyed in surprise, my mouth full of food. She doesn't say anything else, but I swear I saw a smirk on her face before she could looks down at her own food.

I continued to eat at a decelerated rate. The silence between us is uncomfortable, and I feel the urge to fill it. I clear my throat and she looks up expectantly.

"I'm Korra, If you didn't know" I say. Her expression is one of surprise once more. For someone who rescued the most dangerous individual single handedly in a high security prison, she was certainly easy to surprise.

"I didn't. Thanks. For telling me." She smiles kindly. "Water tribe right?" She asks. Despite the situation, I grinned, almost out of reflex of the mention on my heritage and home.

"Yup". I show off my armbands that adorned my biceps. She laughs, and I sheepishly smile back. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

After dinner, I returned to my perch on the slab of rock. I stared into the stagnant of pool of water, but still it remained lifeless.

Beyond the pool of water I watched as the sea lapped up the beach. The night sky was completely black, except a small collection of lights that I recognised to be Republic City. The mere mention of the city brought a sickly taste in my mouth.

I wonder what my parents are thinking right now. Did they know I was captured? Did they think I'm dead? Did they know I was alive in the first place? These questions brought about the fierce desire to return home. When I had left, I had so much ambition, so much hope about the future and what it could hold for me. But after learning about the real world, I felt a yearning to return home, where my daily challenges consisted of tiding my room and having to bathe Naga once a week.

I can't think of this now, not ever. What's the point of mourning over something that can't be changed?

Having lost my tribal jacket, as well as my bending, the evening air had proved too cold for me, and I sought refuge in Asami's tent.

"Hello? I hope you don't mind me coming in here, it was just really cold and…" I stopped as I realised that I was talking to my self. I walked towards the end of the tent where the light was coming from. I stepped through the entrance way.

In a chair, Asami was clutching her knees, weeping. In her hand, a picture of an old man smiling, embracing a women of about the same age, who bore a striking resemblance to Asami.

On the desk, the words "Southern Water tribe" were written out in block capitals.


	7. Tales of Home

I stood there, taking in the sight of Asami weeping, her tears falling like raindrops. With each passing second, the intensity of her pain seemed to increase tenfold, her body now violently shaking. I instantly felt a weighing pang of guilt about thinking about whatever the note on her desk meant.

"Asami?' I whisper in a cautious tone. She turns around, revealing her puffy, red eyes. She opens her mouth to say something, but all I hear is a heavy silence. I stepped forward, bringing her into a heavy embrace. Initially, she showed some resistance, but soon gave in. The hair that normally cascaded down her head now overwhelmed my senses, and I was met with a wondrous smell of an unknown paradise. Emotion distraught or not, she had some good smelling hair.

Gradually, she calmed down, and the uncontrollable sobs reduced to occasional sniffles. I continued to play with hair. I felt her arms loosen, indicating that she wanted pull apart. I let go, but I keep a hold of wrists, looking up to her eyes. It was intimidating to stand next to a girl taller than me.

"Are you okay?" I ask. She sniffles once more, but nods silently to me. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. "If you don't, that's fine, but I'm all ears if you do." Through her tears she smiles momentarily.

"When I was running, with you out of the prison, I met my dad just before I left". She paused and took in a breath. She was staring at her feet. "It was just supposed to be me. I was going to leave that place alone. I didn't want to bring him into this.". Fresh tears formed around her eyes.

She looked up, her eyes staring into my eyes, an elemental fear threatening to burst at any point. "There was so many of them. First there was just one, but they flooded from all directions. So we ran, and kept running. It's all the Satos had ever done. I wanted to change that, I wanted to show that we could fight, that we could stand our ground, instead of perpetually running from our problems." She gave a short , sickly snort of laughter. "Really worked out this time. I had to leave, and to leave before they got you. I had to leave him behind. He's gone now. He's probably just another nameless victim of Amon."

The story of what had occurred hit me, and any lingering resentment for her father vanished. Despite the way he treated me, it must have been out of his love for Asami.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your father, I really am. If I could turn back time, I would. I have no idea what it's like to lose a parent." The mere mention of my parents brought about a sense of sadness, but paled in significance to what Asami must be feeling. "But we're free now. This is what your father would have wanted, for you to be free." I wasn't sure what I was talking about, but it seemed to be working. "I know things seems bad now, but they'll get better." I smiled warmly at her, and she in return smiled as much as she could back.

After talking, I thought it best that we took a walk outside. The darkness of night still shrouded the light of day. We walked over that ledge which I had sat on.

Offering my hand we clambered down, our legs swinging free over the edge. We didn't speak, we just enjoyed the silence of night, away from the burden of responsibility and expectations.

"What was the note on your desk?" I enquired. I didn't want to bring it up know, but my curiosity got the better of me.

"Oh, you saw that?" She smiled, embarrassed. She looked into the fog. "It was meant to be a surprise. I figured that since, I couldn't be with my family, you could go see yours."

With those words, I felt a sudden rush of affection for the stranger in front of me. Even in her pain, she still thought of me.

"That's, that's amazing! I can't wait! Oh god there so much to show you!". I hugged her, wrapping my arms around her fragile frame. The distant sound of chocking brought me back to reality, as I realised that I might've been hugging her a bit too hard.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't even realise. There's so much to show you. Have you been penguin sledding? Who am I kidding of course you haven't! Don't worry I'll show you, first you have too..."

It was a whole hour since I had started talking, but she didn't look bored, in fact she looked happier than I've seen her for a long time.

"We should go to sleep, we need to leave first thing in the morning." She interrupted.

"We leaving tomorrow?"

"Not quite, I need to pick up something before we go. Don't worry, I'm sure you won't mind." She answered mischievously.

As we were getting up, I looked down at the pool of water. The reflection of Asami looked at me, winked and then disappear . I looked up from the pool of water and at Asami, who had already left moments ago .


End file.
